Tyler
GENERAL Name: Tyler Race: Vampire Age: 38 Gender:male Occupation: Recall analyst for a car manufacturer Birthplace: Michigan Current Location: New Hampshire Family Relations: Parent’s divorced; he doesn’t speak to his father, and rarely sees his mother. Weapon: He has no weapons as of now. Other Items Owned: N/A BACKGROUND Personality: Tyler is a depressed insomniac. Turning is the best thing that ever happened to him, he just doesn’t know it yet. It meant he didn’t have to sleep. He wasn’t just pretending to be like a normal person and lay in bed pretending to sleep for the night. Tyler is a sociopathic liar. Even if he knows it will get him in trouble he can’t help it but to lie. He also likes to be contradictory in his language. Twist resent said things to see if the person is really listening, or just waiting for their turn to speak. At least he was until he was turned into something he feared as a child. He understands what he has become, and he hates it. No pulse, no life, only hunger. He always believed that on a long enough time line everyone’s survival rate drops to zero. Not anymore he doesn’t. He understands that he is a vampire, but he still is confused about the life of one, and the urges of hunger. Detailed History: Tyler was born into a family that didn't love each other. The couple only got married because his mother was pregnant with him. As Tyler was a young boy, under the age of 6, his parents seemed to be magicians to him. They would talk to him and be normal, until their spouse came into the room. When that happened they suddenly vanished. Tyler was forced to be their message boy, always telling his mother what his father told him to say, and same same back to his father. This life didn't last long, he didn't understand it then but his parents got a divorce and his father left them. He left Tyler the day that Tyler got hit in the eye with a baseball at a game. This made him partly blind in his left eye. Looking back at this day it was the single worst, and best day of his life. Tyler didn't see much of his dad after that day, and he didn't much miss him. He found out that you don't need a father to grow up to be a man, in fact all the information his father ever gave him Tyler regretted taking. When Tyler graduated high school, he called his father and asked him what to do next. His father said "go to college." When he graduated from college he called his father and told him "What next?" His father simply said, "Get a job." and hung up. This confused Tyler because he didn't get why his father would tell him to get a job, when his father didn't have a job himself. Tyler took his advise and got a job. His life was alright for years, but progressively got worse. He began to feel more like his father, understand him more. His father was a paranoid man that seemed to never sleep. Every day it seemed like it would take a little bit longer for Tyler to fall asleep, until he didn't. He was close to just giving up, that’s when the opportunity came to. He was out one night; he had the cab drop him off a few blocks before his house so he could walk a little. He wanted to see if that would help him sleep a bit. That was the worst and best mistake he made in his life. He seemed to be the only one around his house that he had rented for a few months. He liked it because it was secluded and he could do basically whatever he wanted around his house. He was taken down by a shadowed figure; he could see his house by this point. Tyler had never encountered anything that hit him so hard; he had no idea what it could have been. That was until he felt that feeling he got when he broke his skin, the feeling so something sharp poking into his skin. He couldn’t believe it was true that this was really happening. He sat there like a rat that was being eaten by a bird. Limp, knowing sure death was approaching. He had no idea that he would go out like this, being eaten by a mythical beast. That’s when he heard the deep voice of his assailant, “You don’t have to die. You know.” Tyler’s body didn’t move, but his eyes tilted up to see a shadowy figure standing over him in the starlight. “There is a way you can live though this, with great power.” For so long Tyler dreamed, well day dream that is, of dying. How glorious it would be to finally escape the hassles of life and just let go. But looking up at this shadowy figure Tyler didn’t want to die, he felt that this could go good for him. The shadow knelt down and slit its wrist with something sharp. Blood dripped onto Tyler’s face, he still didn’t budge. “You are going to need to drink my blood in order to live. If not, I will leave you here to bleed out and die.” Tyler, fearing death for the first time in his life agreed. He lifted his head the few inches he had to, to put his lips to the warm sensation of blood. The force he had to use felt so immense, it felt like gravity got 10x heavier just in a few moments. His eyes closed as he did this and he kept swallowing blood until the guy would pull his arm away. The entire time he did this he thought, ''The human body can swallow about a pint of blood before it gets sick.''By the time he finished that thought he head hit the pavement. He woke up in his room, the same wound on his neck and that same man standing there in the dark. Tyler was still week, he felt like he had been just thrown on his bed. He just felt uncomfortable that the man took him to his house, like this guy knew where he lived. “I want you to join me. I will tell you anything you need to know. I will supply you with the best of… foods.” The man’s voice was so deep it made Tyler think it was Satan. Tyler didn’t want to join this man. He felt that it would be a bad idea, the man nearly killed him tonight, what would stop him from killing him at any moment, besides, Tyler never followed anyone. At least without any true reason to. “I-I can’t do that.” Tyler got up, slowly. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand as he did so. He wasn’t out for as long as he thought. As soon as his head looked back at the figure he was back on the ground again. It felt like a train had just ran him over. “The sun will be up soon. You are in the window.” The shadow man sighed. “I can get better men than you.” And just like that he vanished. Tyler used all his might to drag himself out of way of the window and under his bed. He didn’t know how long he stayed there. Fears: Life forever. Shadow man from his past Lust to feed. (he is reluctant to kill) Strengths: • reading people • lying / knowing when people lie to him • financial management •math Weaknesses: • his complete and utter lack of care • has a hard time figuring out right and wrong • Irresponsibility/Unreliability- Not concerned about wrecking others' lives and dreams • pathological lier lack of empathy •Bad at taking orders. Likes: Quiet Power, although he never has it. feeling pain - makes him feel alive flying (plane) Lying Dislikes: • his job • his boss • kids • city life • his life APPEARANCE Facial Appearance: Clothing: He usually wears a white shirt and black pants due to work. Build: He is tall and slim. He has long skinny arms. (you know… Edward Norton) Marks/Scars: N/A Category:Characters Category:Vampires